The nature and implementation expectations of the tripartite Partnership between MSM, TU, and UAB CCC lends itself to a mixed-method, triangulated, formal evaluation plan, using both quantitative and qualitative data. Evaluation will be continuous throughout the grant period (years 1-5) in order to allow for ongoing activity review and quality control. Two critical issues must be determined: (a) the success and progress of the planned activities; and (b) if the specific issues of project performance and evaluation questions are being addressed. For these institutions, these processes began with the U56 and P20 grants and have continued under the U54 mechanism. Drs. Scarinci and Martin (evaluation co-leaders) and the evaluation committee will be responsible for the overall evaluation of the program. They, in turn, will make recommendations, and the actions will be the responsibility of the Principal Investigators at each partner institution and will be accomplished administratively with the advice, guidance, and direction of the Partnership Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), Partnership Advisory Council (PAC) and the Program Steering Committee (PSC). These three groups (see description below) will provide the planning and evaluation for the Partnership activities that are designed to achieve the goals and objectives ofthe Partnership (see the Overall Objectives and Partnership Integration Section). The Partnership Administrative Core, which is ultimately responsible for planning and evaluation of Partnership-wide activities and progress, is comprised of the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), the Partnership Advisory Council (PAC), and the Program Steering Committee (PSC). The lAC is responsible for internal planning, execution, and evaluation ofthe Partnership; the PAC reviews its decisions and provides guidance in an intra-institutional context; and the PSC functions as the external review and evaluation component.